bleachfandomcom-20200222-history
Ichigo Kurosaki vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight
|image= |conflict=Invasion of Hueco Mundo |date= 11th of October |place=Fake Las Noches, Hueco Mundo |result=Ichigo Kurosaki is victorious |side1=*Ichigo Kurosaki *Uryū Ishida (supportive) |side2=*4th Espada Ulquiorra Cifer † |forces1=Ichigo: *Zanjutsu *Shunpo *Zanpakutō (bankai) *Getsuga Tenshō *Hollowfication :*High-Speed Regeneration :*Cero :*Sonído Uryū: *Quincy Bow & Spirit Arrows *Seele Schneider *Hirenkyaku *Licht Regen |forces2=*Zanjutsu *Hand-to-Hand Combat *Sonído *Hierro *High-Speed Regeneration *Resurrección :*Cero Oscuras *Resurrección: Segunda Etapa :*Lanza del Relámpago |casual1=Ichigo is uninjured. Uryū fatally wounded |casual2=Ulquiorra is killed. }} Ichigo Kurosaki & Uryū Ishida vs. Ulquiorra Cifer: Final Fight is the final battle between Ichigo and Ulquiorra. The battle ends up being one of power, with Ichigo attaining a new level of power. Prologue Aizen eventually leaves Hueco Mundo for the Human world and leaves the control of Las Noches to Ulquiorra, who returns from the other dimension by ripping a opening back into Hueco Mundo.Bleach manga; Chapter 315, page 15-16 As he awaits Ichigo's arrival, he questions Orihime if she feels any fear as seeing that now that Aizen doesn't need her anymore there is no one left to protect her. She will die in Hueco Mundo all alone. She boldly answers no, and states she has confidence in her friends and Ichigo, and that she is not fearful because her heart is with them.Bleach manga; Chapter 316, page 15-19 She elaborates further detailing how she left to protect them and at first didn't understand at first why they followed her when she was trying to protect them but then she eventually understood their actions.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, page 4-8 Ulquiorra, unable to understand how she can harbor such feelings, presses her further. He asks her what a heart is, as he hears humans talk of it all the time to the point that it was be a physical concept, he then reaches out to touch the area above her heart, asking where he can find it. But just as he is about to further interrogate her, Ichigo breaks in, prepared to fight. Ulquiorra unsheathes his sword to kill Ichigo, in order to protect Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 317, page 20-22 Ichigo tells him to get away from Orihime to which Ulquiorra responds that he has every intention of doing so as Aizen's orders are to guard Las Noches in his absence, he has no orders to kill her. He then notes that unlike her Ichigo is different as killing him would be protecting Las Noches; he then resolves to destroy him with his sword. Ichigo is surprised stating that he believed that he would have to force him to take out his sword questioning Ulquiorra if he finds him a worthy opponent to which the Espada that at the very least, he sees him as someone who must be destroyed.Bleach manga; Chapter 318, page 2-9 Battle The two battle with Ichigo on the defensive blocking Ulquiorra amazingly fast attacks, but he eventually decides to go on the offensive and follows the Espada's movements close enough to catch his arm and land a blow. Although the blow doesn't injure him it proves that Ichigo is now stronger capable of seeing his movements when last they fought he was unable to. Undeterred Ulquiorra shows Ichigo his true speed, amazing him that he can move even faster. He closes in on Ichigo only to be repelled by Orihime's Santen Kesshun technique.Bleach manga; Chapter 341 Ulquiorra asks her what she is doing and why did she help Ichigo. Orihime doesn't know what to say though before Ulquiorra can tell her why she interfered; Ichigo interrupts and says that none of it matters. He then fires a Getsuga Tenshō but Ulquiorra tells him that by now he should know that technique doesn't work on him. Ulquiorra is surprised that Ichigo doesn't release the blast, but keeps it in his sword so that his blows have the power of Getsuga behind them. Before Ichigo can gain any footing Ulquiorra deflects the attack and states that although Ichigo may think he has developed a skill to use against him, he must have forgotten that the technique won't work against him even with his mask on and without his mask he has no hope as it does not matter how he uses it. When Ichigo was about to attack Loly and Menoly, who have grabbed Orihime while she stood back from the fight and threaten to pluck out her left eye if he advances on them, Ulquiorra intercepts Ichigo and misdirects his Getsuga Tenshō. However, he tells Loly not to get the wrong idea about his actions and that he isn't helping her. He then continues blocking Ichigo's way to Orihime while monitoring the situation behind him and tells Ichigo that he will have to kill him in order to fight anyone else. They are then interrupted by the arrival of Yammy as he bursts through the wall.Bleach manga; Chapter 342 Yammy states that he's there to help him. Ulquiorra replies he didn't ask for his help, and he notices Yammy has recovered fully. Ulquiorra tells him his job is elsewhere, and then suggests he should go back to sleep or fight the other Captains that are nearby, but Yammy refuses. When questioned by Yammy about why the females are there, Ulquiorra simply tells him to ask them, turning around to engage Ichigo once more and block his path to Orihime. When Yammy defeats Menoly and Loly, he asks Ulquiorra if he is allowed to kill Orihime next, but Uryū Ishida arrives and uses a special landmine developed by Mayuri Kurotsuchi to critically injure Yammy, causing him to fall to the bottom of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 343''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 344, page 1-5 Ichigo finally dons his Hollow mask and he proves to be completely resistant to Ulquiorra's attacks, even managing to begin cracking his blade. Ichigo fires another Getsuga Tenshō but Ulquiorra dodges it and moves through the hole in the wall to the outside and fires a cero at Ichigo. He is surprised to find that Ichigo has effortlessly blocked it, Ulquiorra quickly uses Sonido to get above Ichigo and head to the top of of the dome of Las Noches with Ichigo close behind.Bleach manga; Chapter 344, page 9-19 As Ichigo notices their location, Ulquiorra explains to him that there are two things forbidden within Las Noches: the first is using the Espada's Gran Rey Cero, and the second is any of the Espada of four or above releasing their Zanpakutō, as either has the potential power to destroy the fortress. He then proceeds to release his own Zanpakutō with the command "Enclose," followed by "Murciélago." After going into his released state, Ulquiorra warns Ichigo to stay focused and alert before using Sonído and attacking him with a spiked weapon. Ichigo defends himself with a Getsuga Tenshō reflexively, yet the upper-right portion of his mask is destroyed. Ulquiorra notices the reflex and says that if Ichigo had not done so, then his head would be lying at his feet.Bleach manga; Chapter 345, page 9-19 Ulquiorra mentions that Ichigo's power has gotten stronger and notes how he is able to maintain it longer but he was still able to easily shatter his mask, He then goes to attack Ichigo.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 1-5 As the javelin hurtles toward Ichigo he dodges until Ulquiorra gets in close and goads him into using his Getsuga Tenshō. He reasons that Ichigo is at his strongest and Getsuga is his strongest attack. He therefore should use it and Ulquiorra promises to show him how strong he really is. Ichigo states he was going to do so anyhow and releases the attack, but Ulquiorra is completely unharmed. The Cuatro Espada mentions that Ichigo's Getsuga Tenshō is similar to his Cero. When Ichigo disagrees, Ulquiorra notes that he hasn't yet seen it, and demonstrates the Espada's fully powered Cero Oscuras.Bleach manga; Chapter 346, page 8-19 The Black Cero critically injures Ichigo and completely destroys his mask.Bleach manga; Chapter 347, page 1-2 As Ichigo falls Ulquiorra throws into the nearby building and tries to force Ichigo to give up, believing he's successfully proven himself to be vastly stronger and that Hollows are superior to humans and Shinigami in power. When Ichigo tries to use Getsuga in defiance, Ulquiorra loses his calm and slices him with his javelin destroying the tower they are in, saying it's useless for Ichigo to keep trying. He then strikes a falling Ichigo again sending him flying into another pillar, he then picks Ichigo up by the throat and tells him to just drop his sword and give up as by now he can see the difference in their strength. Ichigo asks does he think he should give up just because he is stronger than him. As he has always known that Ulquiorra was stronger, but nothing that he has seen has changed his mind and that he would defeat him regardless. Hearing this, Ulquiorra decides to show Ichigo true despair by transforming into his second release form.Bleach manga; Chapter 347, page 6-19 Ulquiorra explains to the stunned Ichigo that only he among the Espada has a second release form, which even Aizen hasn't witnessed. Ichigo still attempts to fight showing no fear, Ulquiorra notices that intends to try and win this fight so he resolves to rip Ichigo's body to shreds and make him understand fear. He then flies at Ichigo in full force but he speed easily overwhelms him as Ulquiorra sends him flying into another large pillar. He grabs Ichigo's blade and hits him with his whip like tail sending him hurtling but Ichigo goes on the defense summoning his hollow mask. Ulquiorra expresses his inability to understand Ichigo's resolve, believing it is a Human's "heart", which causes them pain and will result in their deaths. When Ichigo explains he has no choice but to win the fight, Ulquiorra calls him a fool. Uryū and Orihime arrive to the top of the dome just in time to see Ulquiorra send a Black Cero through Ichigo's chest.Bleach manga; Chapter 348 After dropping Ichigo's limp body, Orihime attempts to heal him, but Ulquiorra blocks her path, stating that her powers are not enough to bring Ichigo back to life. Uryū fires an arrow at him, but Ulquiorra easily deflects it with his wing. Even a volley of arrows proves ineffective, and Ulquiorra expresses that he believed Uryū to be the calmest of Ichigo's friends. Uryū states that he is calm, which is why he is able to fight him. As Orihime's attempt to heal Ichigo fails, Ulquiorra manages to sever Uryū's left hand. Despite this, Uryū tries to fight the Espada, but is quickly defeated. Orihime, not knowing what to do, begins to panic and screams for Ichigo to help. Ichigo's arm begins to move and his hair begins to grow longer.Bleach manga; Chapter 349 Ichigo stands, appearing entirely different wearing a new Hollow mask with long horns. Shocked at his enemy's unexpected revival, and believing Ichigo to be dead, Ulquiorra demands to know who he is. Ichigo summons his sword to his hand without touching it and answers with a roar. Believing words are useless, Ulquiorra fires a Cero Oscuras. To his surprise, Ichigo fires a Cero powerful enough to counter it. Ulquiorra refuses to believe a human could release a Cero, especially one capable of blowing away his own. Ichigo appears behind him and effortlessly takes off the Espada's left arm.Bleach manga; Chapter 350 He quickly regenerates the arm, and states he is the only Arrancar capable of instantly regenerating any non-vital body part, as all others would rather have greater strength. He resorts to using Lanza del Relámpago, a powerful spear made of energy. Ulquiorra tells Ichigo to stay right where he is, because he doesn't want to risk using it at close range. The attack misses, creating a massive explosion in the desert and causing Ulquiorra to state to himself that it is a difficult technique to control. Once a second spear is prepared, Ichigo appears right beside him, startling Ulquiorra because he used the Hollow equivalent to Shunpo, Sonído. Ichigo throws the detached arm at him, but Ulquiorra slashes it away and thrusts the spear. Ichigo catches it with a single hand and breaks it. Ulquiorra is left dumbfounded, allowing Ichigo to slice him down the torso and slam him to the ground. Ulquiorra states he can't believe he was defeated by a human turned Hollow. Ichigo steps on Ulquiorra's head and begins charging a Cero. Ulquiorra comments on how Ichigo shows no mercy, something very Hollow-like, but because Ichigo has beaten him he has no reason to live. Ichigo releases the Cero, creating a vast and powerful explosion on the dome of Las Noches.Bleach manga; Chapter 351 He barely survives, but his left arm, both legs and lower torso were blown away in the blast. Ichigo tosses his tattered body aside and prepares to impale his throat with his sword. Uryū stops him, stating Ichigo will no longer be Human if he goes through with such a merciless finish. Ichigo stabs Uryū in retaliation, revealing that while he can no longer tell friend from foe, his only intention is to protect Orihime. Just as he is about to attack Uryū with a Cero, Ulquiorra, having partially regenerated, severs one of Ichigo's horns, causing his Cero to disperse skyward.Bleach manga; Chapter 352, page 8-19 Aftermath The explosion shatters Ichigo's mask and he collapses to the ground. As his body and leg begins to regenerate, Ulquiorra thinks to himself that it is merely a front, as his internal organs were decimated from Ichigo's Cero and can't regenerate. Even so, he believes Ichigo is finally dead. However, the hole in his chest completely repairs itself and Ichigo awakes, shocking Ulquiorra with his ability to use high-speed regeneration. He removes Zangetsu from Uryū's chest and throws it to the newly-awoken Ichigo and demands for the fight to finish.Bleach manga; Chapter 353, page 4-14 Ichigo refuses, stating his arm and leg should be cut off too for the fight to be fair, as it was his Inner Hollow who interfered. Ulquiorra prepares to cut off his arm and leg, but his body begins to dissolve into ash and he realizes he is finished. He tells Ichigo to kill him now, but Ichigo again refuses. Ulquiorra woefully exclaims Ichigo never does what he wants, and he admits that his interest in humans has increased. He takes one final glance at Orihime and asks her if she is frightened of him. With a saddened expression, she tells him she isn't afraid. In his final thoughts, Ulquiorra ponders what a heart is. The Cuatro Espada reaches out to Orihime with his hand, but before Orihime can grab hold of it his own hand begins to dissolve into ash. From her gesture he finally realizes what a heart is, believing that there in his disintegrated hand is a heart. Ulquiorra fades entirely into the wind.Bleach manga; Chapter 353, page 15-22''Bleach'' manga; Chapter 354m page 1-3 References Navigation Category:fights